La voluntad de un Dragón
by ShadowAuditore22-0
Summary: Spin Off de "La Hermandad Heartfilia: Historias de Altamar" Natsu esta desesperado, se siente culpable e impotente por no encontrar a Lucy y buscara redimirse ante la rubia para que regrese a su lado ¿Lo podra hacer? ¿Alguien podra ayudarlo en su dilema? (One Shot)


**Hola lectores, este es un shot de Fairy Tail que a su vez sirve como Spin off del fic "La hermandad Heartfilia: historias de altamar" en donde nos relata más que nada a Natsu y su sentir, les recomiendo leer el fic anteriormente dicho en la introducción para que puedan entender la trama y pues no los dejo esperando.**

**.**

**.**

**La voluntad de un Dragón**

**.**

**.**

**Natsu Pov**

**.**

**.**

Las noches en Magnolia pueden ser frías pero para mí siempre han sido calientes, quizás porque soy un Dragón Slayer de fuego, pero en esos últimos días me he sentido tan frío que ni siquiera mi fuego puede calentarme a apropiadamente. ¿Cuándo tiempo pasó? Va para tres años esta situación y no le veo una salida. Salí de la casa dejando a Happy con mi hijo durmiendo, mi pequeño Lucio, es lo único que tengo de su recuerdo.

Las estrellas brillaban a todo lo que daban, un bello espectáculo en el cielo a oscuras…ojala estuvieras aquí para verlo, camine en las calles solitarias de toda Magnolia y solo sentía el aire frío y el silencio total, continúe caminando sin un rumbo fijo, buscando una solución a mi dilema y fue ahí es te escuche.

"_Natsu"_

Mi oído no me engañaba, esa era tu voz, una voz tan angelical diciendo mi nombre, voltee para todos lados y no pude hallarte, para solo resignarme a lo que pasaba.

-Debió ser mi imaginación- Ojala no lo hubiera sido y esperaba que fuera real, luego pase por una calle completamente conocida para mi, fue la vez que Happy y yo buscábamos a Igneel y los rumores de alguien que dominaba el fuego en Magnolia me hizo pensar que la búsqueda había terminado pero no lo encontré. Pero lo que halle fue totalmente diferente e inesperado, te vi a ti, una rubia de ojos achocolatados que por alguna razón me atrajo la atención y luego después de conocerte bien, me di cuenta que algo había en ti, no sé que era al principio pero tendría que descubrirlo.

Recordaba todas las misiones que hicimos juntos con Gray y Erza, todas las veces que entraba a tu casa por la ventana y las veces que nos pedias que nos fuéramos, las veces en los que me pedias ir a una misión por falta de dinero y mucho más, fueron momentos llenos de felicidad y grandes aventuras y luego me pregunto ¿Esos días se terminaron? ¿Ya no volverán? ¿Ya no volverás Luce?

No puedo dormir, no así, pensando en que estas en cualquier lugar y de solo pensar que te pase algo me provoca dolor e impotencia, cuando el verdadero culpable fui yo. Si tan solo me hubiera detenido en el instante, si tan solo no hubiera tomado…si tan solo te hubiera dicho lo que sentía por ti en vez de hacerlo con Lisanna, si me hubiera dado cuenta desde el principio tal vez tu y yo…estaríamos juntos. Pero cuando te vi por última vez, veía a una Lucy completamente diferente, una Lucy que quería venganza y solo quería acabar conmigo, aun lo recuerdo.

.

.

_Flashback_

_-Me siento mal Lucy, me siento como la basura más grande de todas por tratarte como lo hice. No tengo perdón de lo que paso, aquella noche, lo del gremio y ahora esto…no puedo más, desde que te fuiste me he sentido vacío, sin aguantar más e incluso…trate de no volverme loco en el acto, por Lucio, Lisanna, Erza, Gray, Wendy y los demás. Pero no podía aguantar más, quería verte, quería sentirte, quiera volver a estar contigo y ahora lo merezco…todo esto…lo merezco, termina con mi sufrimiento Lucy, así me ganare tú perdón…mátame- Esas últimas palabras dejaron a Lucy impactada, había escuchado bien, Natsu parecía implorar sobre algo de lo cual el no estaría dispuesto a afrontar en batalla, Natsu cayó en el pasto mojado con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si estuviera feliz de la decisión que acababa de tomar, Lucy únicamente miraba a Natsu con su mirada fría ante esto y mirando en su mano el collar de su madre, Lucy miraba la situación y tomo la espada en su mano, levantándola pesadamente con sus dos manos en la lluvia, Lisanna solo miraba aterrada…Lucy literalmente lo iba a hacer._

_-Natsu…Lo lamento.- Lucy con fuerza en su espada, bajo peligrosamente hasta que…_

_"Mira Natsu, me acabo de unir a Fairy Tail"_

_"A, que bien Luigi"_

_"¡ME LLAMO LUCY!"_

_"Ah cierto, perdón Lucy…bienvenida a Fairy Tail"_

_"NATSU APURATE, QUE TENEMOS QUE IR A UNA MISIÓN PARA PAGAR LA RENTA"_

_"¡LUCY VAMOS A UNA MISIÓN!"_

_"NO DEJARE QUE TE LASTIMEN LUCY, NO LO PERMITIRE!_

_"Natsu…gracias, gracias por estar conmigo."_

_"No te preocupes Lucy, Todos estaremos contigo. Todos."_

_"Natsu ¡DEJA DE REVISAR MIS COSAS!"_

_"Lucy ¿Qué hay de desayunar?"_

_"No tienes remedio Natsu…pero no quiero que cambies"_

_"Luce…yo tampoco"_

_Natsu solo sentía la presencia de la espada en su cabeza pero al abrir los ojos miro solo el filo de la hoja del arma de la rubia enfrente, Natsu no sabía que pasaba hasta que miro a la maga celestial, la rubia solo tenía los ojos cerrados llorando y temblando incluso tirando la espada a un lado, La chica de ojos achocolatados se sentía muy mal más con estas memorias._

_-No puedo…No puedo…No puedo hacerlo, no puedo matarte Natsu ¡NO PUEDO MATAR AL PADRE DE MI HIJO, AL TIPO TAN DENSO DEL QUE ME ENAMORE HACE AÑOS! Y A PESAR DE TODO LO QUE PASO, SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO ¡NO PUEDO!- Lucy rompió en llanto de solo recordar aquellas lindas memorias, las bellas memorias de Lucy con Natsu y ahora…todo eso se había ido, para no volver, Lucy busco la forma de liberarse de su dolor por todos los medios al igual que Natsu, el pelirrosa se acercó a ella lentamente entre la lluvia para quedar cara a cara._

_-Luce…_

_-Natsu…_

_Sin decir nada, ambos magos se besaron en la lluvia intensa que azotaba el lugar, un beso amargo, frio y triste…un beso que no olvidaran y que simplemente tendrán que cargar con eso, la rubia se liberó del corto beso de inmediato y sin previo aviso, golpeo a Natsu en el estómago dejándolo sin aire nuevamente, dejándolo caer otra vez pero ya muy cansado sin poder levantarse, mientras Lucy solo se levantaba sin una pisca de emoción, alejándose de él, tapándose la boca y aun en llanto, caminaba hacia donde estaba Loke con su bebé, solo quería llevárselo lejos de todo esto, de Natsu, de su sufrimiento…de Fairy Tail._

_"Natsu…ojala vivas con esto_ en tu conciencia y con el arrepentimiento…al igual que yo"

_Fin del Flashback_

_._

_._

No puedo seguir así Luce, no después de lo que paso aquella vez, nuestra pelea y ese beso tan frío y amargo que nos dimos, no puedo dejar de pensar cuando me odio a mí mismo, pude haber evitado todo esto de no ser por mi estupidez, no haberme dado cuenta antes, me siento mal y no lo niego, soy una completa basura por lastimarte, por herir tus sentimientos, por aprovecharme de ti. Trato de ser fuerte pero si tú no estás conmigo, simplemente no puedo soportarlo, tengo que recuperarte, tengo que salvarte de la pesadilla que yo mismo te cree…

-Te extraño Luce…te extraño- Ya no soportaba la carga y solo solté unas lagrimas con un dolor interno, no podía llorar enfrente de Lucio, no quería que se preocupara por mi y ahora solo me queda hacer algo: Iré por ti Lucy, no me importa si Gray o Erza me detienen, no me interesa.

Pov Normal.

-Entonces te ayudaremos Natsu.- Cierto joven rubio de gran altura con un símbolo de un rayo en su ojo hablo con el peli rosa detrás de él, Natsu volteo para ver con gran sorpresa.

-¿Laxus? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto muy sorprendido Natsu al ver al Dragón Slayer de rayo enfrente de él como si nada, Laxus solo veía al peli rosa con su clásica mirada cortante, pero él no estaba solo, estaba a su lado derecho estaba Dragón Slayer de viento y la izquierda, estaba la Dragón Slayer de fuego y hielo, Misaki Reika, dejando confundido a Natsu de su presencia.

-Sé lo que piensas Natsu, pero ella no va a volver si te estás lamentando aquí, el Natsu que conozco no se daría por vencido y daría pelea hasta el final, no me dejes ver como un simple bocón y afronta la situación como un hombre o aun mejor…como un Dragón Slayer.- La voz de Laxus era sabía y a la vez muy autoritaria, él sabía por lo que pasaba Natsu y a pesar de ser rivales siempre, admitía la fuerza de voluntad del peli rosa y no iba a permitir que se rindiera como si nada, Natsu comenzó a pensar en el tiempo perdido.

-Natsu-San, la verdad es que tuve que recurrir a Laxus-san para que hablara contigo, no sabía si aun te sentías bien o no, le explique la situación y solo me pidió que lo acompañara, yo se que Lucy-San está bien pero eso no me basta, quiero verla con mis propios ojos y…espero que tu también.- La maga peli azul le explicaba la situación a Natsu y buscando su fortaleza interna para seguir adelante, Natsu solo se quedo en silencio total.

-Natsu, se que apenas nos conocemos y que es posible que estés molesto conmigo por meterme en cosas que no me importan, pero en este poco tiempo que te conozco me di cuenta que eres una persona noble y de gran corazón, las veces que me hablaste de Lucy entendí que ella es tu motor ahora y más con tu hijo…te ayudare en todo lo que necesites, yo no me rindo tan fácil y mucho menos ahora que pertenezco a este gremio- Misaki fue la última en hablar poniéndose a la altura de Natsu para hacerle entender que no estaba solo y que Fairy Tail estaba ahí para ayudarlo en todo, Natsu se puso de pie y encendió su puño con un fuego tan ardiente como el infierno mismo, siendo una buena señal para los otros tres Dragón Slayers en el lugar, no había dudas esta vez, no habría más lamentos, no habría más llanto, ahora solo estaba enfocado en una cosa: Ir por Lucy.

-Laxus…cierra la boca y ayúdame a buscar a Lucy, después arreglaremos esto en una pelea.- Natsu de la nada tuvo el ánimo muy levantado mirando al rubio con mucho desafío haciendo que este solo sonriera al ver al autentico Natsu provocando una risa burlona en Wendy y en Misaki…Otro tipo de mirada.

-Natsu-san no va a cambiar nunca, es bueno tenerlo con ese ánimo- Dijo Wendy mirando a los dos hombres forcejeando con la cabeza, Misaki estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, tan pérdida que no dejaba de ver a Natsu.

-Natsu, un Dragón Slayer de corazón noble…- Las palabras de Misaki fueron inaudibles para todos los presentes, pero era un hecho que había algo extraño en la azabache. Los cuatro Dragón Slayer de Fairy Tail estaban listos para algo grande, en su búsqueda de Lucy Heartfilia…una aventura que los llevara a descubrir los secretos de un Dragón Slayer.

Fin


End file.
